


UNO

by whichlights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Keith and Shiro are cousins, M/M, but its pirate uno, cursing, uno!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: The gang from i'll leave you with a smile (and a caramel macchiato) plays a card game.





	UNO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HyperchaoticStarlight (MVPYurio)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'll leave you with a smile (and a caramel macchiato)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560672) by [HyperchaoticStarlight (MVPYurio)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/HyperchaoticStarlight). 



> hello! if youve never heard of pirate uno, you're missing out. here are the basics
> 
> -you have to say arg as much as possible when something doesnt go your way  
> -when someone plays a card, you can also play a card even if its not your turn as long as it's the exact same card and you're quick  
> -when someone plays a draw two/four, if you also have a draw two/four, you can play that, and it goes around and adds up until someone cant play a draw two/four  
> -if you play a seven, you have to switch decks with someone  
> This takes place in the future, further than whats posted in the actual fic  
> -if anyone plays a zero, everyone's decks shift to the right  
> and the most important rule:  
> -cheating is ENCOURAGED, but not ALLOWED

"Red two."

"Red two!" Keith yelled, slamming down the card before Shiro could play. "Uno!"

"Arg," Pidge groaned from across the table.

Shiro smiled and set down a red zero. Keith looked at him in horror. "You wouldn't."

"I already did." Shiro's smile was deceptively bright and kind for such an evil being.

"To the right to the right!" Lance shouted, handing Hunk his cards. Keith begrudgingly handed Shiro his single card.

"Uno!" Shiro yelped before anyone else could.

"He has a blue four!" Keith declared to the table. Shiro looked at his cousin, betrayed.

Allura set down a red reverse. "Go on, Shiro, it's your turn."

Shiro grumbled and drew a card. Keith looked at the giant stack of cards. "Rose, why do you have so many cards?"

"You can blame my lovely girlfriend for that." Rose stuck their tongue out at Pidge.

"Look, I didn't want to draw eight!"

"And I didn't want to draw twelve!"

Keith sighed and put down a red skip. Rose gave him a dirty look. "This is fine."

Pidge played a red seven. Before she said anything, Lance practically threw himself across the table to interject a red seven. "Sorry. Continue." He smiled.

"Shiro. Your cards."

Shiro grumbled and passed them over.

By the time it was Pidge's turn, she played a yellow five.

"Uno!" Matt yelled, nearly falling out of his chair. "Ha, draw two, Pidge, and also, Keith, I SAW you throw that card under the table. Draw two."

"Give me a break," Keith grumbled as he picked his card back up and drew two for cheating. "Lance has definitely been hiding cards all game and no one makes him draw two!"

"Because no one has any proof that I'm hiding any." Lance winked at Keith innocently. "But good try, babe."

"Why did I agree to this game?" Hunk sighed as he put down his card.

"Because Pirate Uno is the best Uno." Lance said evenly as it became his turn and he changed the color to green and made Allura draw four.

"Arg," she grumbled. "Shiro, just go."

Shiro played a green skip, which made both Keith and Rose start complaining. (Keith because he didn't like to be skipped and Rose because they didn't have any greens.)

"Remember, Pidge has a blue four, and her other two cards!" Hunk called out.

"Dammit, Hunk, I want to win!" Pidge yelled.

"Pidge Holt, watch your fucking language." Matt glared at his sister, sitting to his right. She stuck her tongue out at him and played a green skip once Rose passed.

Hunk casually sat down a green draw two. "Uno," he said as Lance groaned and drew two.

Allura passed, and Shiro skipped Keith again. Rose grumbled and drew a card, then victoriously slammed down a green reverse.

"Reverse reverse!" Lance yelled.

Keith changed the color to yellow, Shiro put down a skip, Allura played a yellow draw two, Lance groaned again and drew two more, and Hunk grinned and put down a yellow nine.

"What?" Pidge shrieked. "How much did you cheat?"

"None," Hunk said proudly. "Cheaters never win."

Lance pulled out a stack of cards bigger than the deck in his hands. Keith gaped at it. "I… shit, how?"

"Natural talent."

"Should I be worried my boyfriend is so good at cheating at cards?"

"Only Pirate Uno."

Pidge also pulled out a considerable stack of cards, and Allura. Rose offered a card or two, and Shiro said, "I played two cards at once."

"Holy crow," Lance whispered.

Matt banged his head against the table. "One game. We've been playing this hell game for an hour. I just want to win ONE GAME."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i love cheating at card games


End file.
